1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a micro USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector that positions its terminals precisely for preventing short circuit or fire breakout. The present invention also relates to a compression mount electrical connector including a shell and a specially designed grounding member secured to the shell and similarly configured as terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
China Utility Patent No. 201904481 issued on Jul. 20, 2011 discloses a micro USB connector including an insulative housing having a base portion and a tongue portion extending from the base portion, a plurality of contacts affixed to the insulative housing, a stiffener having a pair of side portions attached to the tongue portion, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The tongue portion defines a plurality of channels on a lower surface thereof for receiving the contacts and a plurality of holes on an upper surface thereof for positioning modules. The two outermost terminals neighboring side portions of the stiffener, if not properly positioned during manufacturing, may be too close to the metal stiffener as to cause short circuit or fire breakout.
U.S. Publication No. 2014/0065889, published on Mar. 6, 2014, discloses a micro USB connector including an insulative housing having a base portion and a tongue portion, and a plurality of terminals. The tongue portion has a plurality of ribs on a lower surface thereof and a plurality of passageways alternating with the ribs. Each rib has an indentation opened downwardly accommodating a mold. The indentation is defined at the lower surface of the tongue portion such that it is not feasible to provide a stiffener at an upper portion of the tongue portion because the mold may not be used for positioning the stiffener through the indentation.
A micro USB connector having an improved tongue portion is desired.